The search for hydrocarbons tends to extend more and more into areas not previously exploited because of severe climatic conditions. Thus, in particular, the search for petroleum and its production is actually done in artic regions where the prevailing temperatures are often several tens of degrees below zero. Currently used for transport of hydrocarbons is rigid steel pipe generally made up of sections welded together on the site. The manufacture of such pipelines and their use in such areas presents serious problems because of the extent of expansion of the pipes and the deformations of the terrain under the effects of extreme variations in temperature and alternate freezing and thawing.
Thus the development of transport for liquefied natural gas presents a problem for pipelines and their connection with charging/discharging systems which must resist temperatures of -160.degree. C. while still allowing movement between mobile elements.